bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carol Lynn
Convenience : Amazing how they both would have the same size and Elizabeth found her match so quickly too , versus walking around Rapture in her antique getup for a long while - I doubt Rapture was having the equivalent of the Renaissance Fair : "the 1910 Good Ole Days Fair" going on at the same time ( they should have REALLY messed up the Canon further and changed the Masquerade theme into a Costume Party and then they could have all kinds of freakish things for Splicers to wear in the game). Corset might be a suprise to try to fit into for a girl with a figure to be in a 'peep show'. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 11:02, December 31, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. : Stop barking up the wrong tree. Really? "Convenience" annoys you? That is a mechanism in ALL stories; game, books, movies, all media. If not then stories wouldn't move anywhere, heroes would die, heriones trapped and the story wouldn't progress forwards AT ALL. Plus, it's a peep show business, meaning that apart from Carol Lynn, there'd be other employees all with a different range of body types. Carol Lynn just happen to fit the bill. Elizabeth NEVER said she didn't get weird looks from people in her blue dress, but that is WHY she wanted to find a more befitting to Rapture. Plus, Carol just decided to keep it due to it's handiwork and appreciated it, whether she decides to wear it or not is up in the air. . You try finding someone who fits your exact size (look at Elizabeths getup in Bookers office). Some drab housedress taken off a clothes line (Spock and Kirk visit 30s New York City "City on the Edge of Forever" ...). I wonder what Sander Cohen would have made of that.... Theres only so much lazy coincidence before it becomes too badly contrived. Oh yes, I could see Elizabeth getting caught (lockpicking) going thru every locker in the place and being hauled off to the pokey and we first see her in jail in that 1910 dress with some drunk splicer cackling at her. The whole thing is 'the story', else why not just have her 'Tear' everywhere 'to keep the plot moving' ... Shes in Rapture now, not the Purple Unicorn Continuum of Columbia. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 11:02, December 31, 2013(UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. when hasn't coincidences existed in media? please explain, even coincidences explain conflict or solutions or a way to push the story forward. yeah sure, because a place known for its plastic surgery marvels, would never have skinny waisted girl with ample breasts, in a profession that requires you to have a nice body. Yeah, very ''convenient indeed. She spent practically 18 ''years locked up in the tower with nothing but the knowledge to decode, lockpick, and book smarts. Plus, per the audio diary, Carol said that Antonio refused to provide them with better locks and given Rapture's ideals, doubtful he'd even consider doing so unless it was his own assets. you speak as if you understand all this universe mumbo jumbo. you know as much as I do, and really, its up to the artist or writers interpretation. look at all the examples through media we have of such a thing, they are all played differently, portrayed differently. from Bioshock Infinite to Doctor Who to Time Splitters to Star Trek, are all these ideas of how the multiverse works the same? NO. even scientist can't decide because it's a theory all on its own as each have their own and this is often used for many forms of fiction. yes, that is right, this is a work of fiction. if you want the real deal, Booker would have been dead within the first few minutes of gameplay or probably dead before the game started, Jack would have died in the beginning of the game, Delta would never be reawakened nor would Sigma.